Generator Stories
by NinaStiles
Summary: My shot at using the Random Crack Pairing Generator.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my attempt at writing using the Random Crack Pairing Generator. Let's hope this turns out okay. Try and find out who and what these are about! (They also have one for House of Anubis! I'm doing one for them too!)**

"Dr. Stiles! You have an operation in 1 hr.! Get to it!" a very annoyed Angie yelled, at an unready, sleeping pile on the couch in their office. Finally, he woke up when Angie put his cell phone next to his ear and called it. He was annoyed, but, it did the trick. Sidney decided that he wanted assist the two, which was very unnecessary, because it was a simple PGS procedure. (They were so used to it by now; Derek could do it with his eyes closed riding a purple rhino through Timbuktu.)

The procedure was thorough; the affected area was the lung this time. When it turned black, Derek fixed it. When tumors came, he fixed them. Nothing was unusual. Until Sidney was asked to put stabilizer in the patient, since Derek was trying to get the tumors away in time. Unlike expected, Sidney had never done that before. He panicked, not knowing what to do. Angie was working at the monitors, so he couldn't have her do it instead.

He decided to toughen up and go put in some stupid stabilizer. He picked up the syringe, and Angie called, "Vitals Dropping!' Sidney panicked and threw the syringe in the air, and it hit the floor. He then picked up a different syringe and then tried again.

Managing to actually put the syringe in the stabilizer bottle, he stared at it. He didn't know what to do. Looking at Derek put the black stuff (he didn't know what it was called,) into the patient, he did the same thing. He managed to do one round. After about 5 rounds on the syringe, the patient underwent cardiac arrest. Because there were too many things going on inside the patient's lung, Derek had to massage the heart.

When the patient was back to normal, Sidney still had to use stabilizer. He started to like the syringe, and actually thought it was quite entertaining to put it in the serum. Unfortunately, Angie was walking over to the patient when Sidney was about to move the syringe. Sidney poked Angie instead, but he didn't know, because his eyes were closed. He part the syringe top up, and ended up with a syringe full of Angie's blood, a very mad and practically yelling Angie, and a very confuzzled Derek.

Sidney then swore he would never assist an operation again.

**Sidney Kasal/Angie Thompson**

**Syringe **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another one! I apologize for them being so short, I suck at this. Hope you like!**

Sidney Kasal walked down the hallway of Caduceus to see his new girlfriend, Christy. He was nervous, and didn't know what to say, or what to do. He's never had a girlfriend, if you don't count the girl he took to prom. He certainly doesn't. He walked into his office, and saw he was paged.

_Sorry, I can't make it today. Family Emergency! I'll talk to you when I can._

_Christy 3_

Sidney was disappointed, but also a little grateful. And a bit worried. But mostly grateful. He needed help. He needed advice, but he had no idea who to go to. Tyler? NO! Leslie? She'll probably tell everyone. Steven? He is married, but Sidney isn't quite close enough to him to ask him for advice about this topic. Angie? She'll probably tell Leslie. Derek? No. Derek doesn't know a single _thing_ about girls, or he would definitely have Angie by now. Victor? Why bother? Cybil? Who knows how that would end? That left one person.

Sidney got in his car, and drove to Hope Hospital. He needed to talk to his brother, Greg. Greg was married, close to him, and the only one that's still sane. Walking in the doors, Sidney saw Greg at the front desk, playing a game on the computer. It must be a slow day today.

"Do you _still_ play World of Warcraft, Greg? I thought you quit when you married Cybil," Sidney called, startling Greg.

"No fair! You made me kill myself!" Greg called, obviously disappointed.

"How do you kill yourself? That's a new low, even for you," Sidney told his brother, laughing a little while watching Greg try to find his body.

"Well," Greg said logging out, "You must be here for a reason. What's up?"

"Um, I sort of need your help. I have a date-"

"You, Sidney Kasal, managed to get a _girl?_ With how long it took you, I started to believe you might be gay!"

"Not helping. Anyways, I need help. What should I do?" Sidney asked his brother, hoping he would start being serious. A long, long time later, Sidney returned to Caduceus ready for what ever Christy threw at him. Well, almost everything.

**Sidney Kasal/Greg Kasal**

**Girls**


End file.
